Long Lost Love
by TaraneePheonix
Summary: Bad Title, will change it if I think of something better, summary inside, T for safety. INDEFINATE HIATUS/SLOW UPLOADS
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Years after Mahora white wing has split up and each gone their separate ways, including Negi who wouldn't give up on finding his father but wouldn't allow anyone to go with him after the near disaster of the trip to Wales. This is following Nodoka's story and well guess who turns up? NegixNodoka KonoSetsu_

Me: Negi-kun, come do the disclaimer for me

Negi: why me?

Me: because this is a story about you and because I said so and I'm the author

Negi: walks over um okay, 'Ranee-san does not own me or any of my students, my friends or any villains…how was that?

Me: that was fine, you can go now

Negi: thank you runs off

--

Chapter 1

--

Nodoka was sitting in her shop, she'd bought the bookshop three years ago and the business was still going strong, just at this moment in time there was no-one in the store, she didn't mind though. She decided to read one of the books and stood up to find one she liked, she walked into the backroom and looked at shelves there was a lot of dusty books on the very top, the ones she hadn't touched for fear of her own memories, now she picked one up wondering if she had the courage and brushed the dust off, a dragon looked back and she closed her eyes for a brief moment, dragons, her thoughts briefly returned to the past before she quickly turned her mind back to the present determined not to go back and dwell in memories.

She put the book down gently although it raised a cloud of dust. She sneezed and stepped backwards, her foot caught on a pile of books behind her, she toppled over, the books falling with her; raising even more dust. She sat for a moment surrounded by the fantasy books she'd loved so much as a teenager before standing up and brushing herself up, she noticed a book that stood out from the others, it was bright and had collected no dust unlike the others, it was simply red, she picked it up and looked at what she thought was the title before dropping it quickly, the two Latin words on the front had told her exactly what it was. "Diarum Ejus" she whispered, it had once been her most prized possession, her magical artifact.

She walked out of he room unable to stand the sight of it, she bit her lip to keep from crying, ten years had past without so much as a word from _him_ but the artifact was still intact, that meant he was still out there somewhere, No, she wasn't going to let her mind wander back to that. The thoughts were unbearable even now, she still loved him and she knew it, tears began to fall from her eyes silently, she squeezed them closed her shoulders now shaking with quiet sobs, ten years of tears flowing out, the bell rang as the door opened and she looked up trying to wipe her eyes, through the haze she could make out the shape of a woman with long dark hair standing still

"Is this a bad time?"

"n-n-no come in, I'll be alright in a minute"

"Are you sure? I can come back later"

"n-no, please" she wiped her eyes for the final time forcing herself to stop crying "I just got some dust in my eye"

"uh, okay" Nodoka took another look at the woman, she had black hair and was a little taller than her, she looked clearly uncomfortable

"I'm sorry, what was it you wanted?" she forced a smile

"Oh well it's my-uh-friends birthday next week and I wanted to get her a book"

"Oh, what does your friend like?" she'd picked up on the strange wording but didn't mention it

"Well, she really likes those fantasy style books, dragons and angels and things"

"oh" she wasn't about to turn a customer down "follow me" she said walking back into the back room, the other woman followed her "These are exactly what you want, I'm sorry they're so dusty, most of them are old and don't get used much, they're not exactly in high demand, I was just trying to tidy up a little when I got dust in my eye and-well" she shrugged

"Do you mind if I look around?"

"not at all, I'll be out the front once you've picked" she walked out of the room and sat behind her desk once more. A few minutes later she heard a clatter from the back room, she ran in "what happened?" She looked at the young woman who had apparently dropped everything she was holding and was staring open mouthed at- "oh, sorry that's mine, I must have dropped it earlier" she said picking up the diarum ejus

"but-but-but- Miyazaki-san?" Nodoka frowned

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" She looked closely at the woman, she seemed vaguely familiar

"I, Uh, I'm- never mind"

"I want to know, who are you?"

"Setsuna" she said quietly

"Sakurazaki-san?"

"not exactly"

"what?"

"I'm married"

"You are?"

"yeah, we wanted to invite you but we didn't know where you were"

"Who's we?" she had a feeling she already knew the answer

"Kono-chan and I" she said with a blush

"Congratulations, I see you dropped the ojou-sama then" Setsuna nodded

"Have you been here all the time?"

"Yeah"

"But we've walked past here lots of times, we looked everywhere for you and you turn up here, right in front of us"

"I guess so" she looked at the floor sadly, she thought she'd finally left it behind and now this "Um, Setsuna-san could you do me a favour and not tell Konoka I'm here?"

"Why not?"

"because I like my life the way it is" Setsuna thought for a moment

"What were you really crying about?"

"what?"

"When I came in you were crying, what were you crying about?"

"Nothing"

"were you crying about N-"

"Don't! please" she wanted to run off, to disappear, anything, she found herself clutching the diarum ejus even closer to her

"-egi?" she finished, Nodoka felt herself starting to cry again and turned away, she managed a nod before running out of the room and up the stairs to her flat above the shop. She heard the bell ring as Setsuna left the shop but she didn't go back down, nor did she stop crying, about ten minutes later the bell rang again and there was quick footsteps on the stairs.

"Nodoka?" she recognised the voice to be Konoka's but didn't look up "Set-chan's really sorry but she says she had to tell me you were here, are you alright?" Nodoka nodded "you never were very good at lying Nodoka" Konoka swept her into a hug, Nodoka let her and sat crying into her shoulder "We all miss him" she only sobbed harder

"t-ten y-years" was all she could say through her tears

"I know, I know" They sat quietly the silence broken only by Nodoka's quiet sobbing. The bell rang again downstairs "I'll get it" Konoka said seeing her friend was in no state to serve customers, she dropped the hug and smiled sympathetically at Nodoka before leaving the room and walking down the stairs. Nodoka wiped her eyes and looked at the diarum ejus that was still in her arms. She opened it, the pages were blank

"Negi Springfield" she whispered quietly to the book but the pages remained stubbornly blank, she sighed she hadn't expected it to work. She closed the book "abeat" it turned into her pactio card, she stared at it, the picture was of her teenage self lost in thought she didn't hear the bell signal the customers exit or Konoka's footsteps returning

"Is that your-?" Nodoka nodded

"I found it earlier" she sniffed "It's what brought all this on"

"I see" Konoka studied her for a moment "Come on, let's go out, we need to catch up after all" Nodoka allowed herself to be dragged out of the shop pausing to lock the door behind her. "first things first, let's get Set-chan" They walked down the street Konoka talking nineteen to the dozen about everything that had happened to her since the incident, Nodoka was half paying attention to her, She was smiling slightly at the girls enthusiasm towards everything, she hadn't changed much. "Wait right here I'll go get Set-chan" Konoka said heading into an apartment block she returned moments later with Setsuna behind her.

"Hello again Nodoka-san" Setsuna said awkwardly "I'm sorry I-"

"It's okay" she cut her off "It's fine, really" she added as Setsuna opened her mouth again

"Come on you two" Konoka said starting off down the street, they followed her

"We're coming Kono-chan" They went to a café just down the road and sat at one of the tables

"So-" Nodoka said uncomfortably "Have you heard from…anyone?" They knew what she meant

"We're still in contact with Asuna but other than that no, it all just sort of fell apart after he left and then you left, Yue wouldn't talk to anyone for weeks, Eva-chan was angry, even Paru stopped being…Paru, the rest of the class were devastated too, we moved away a little while after you did and haven't heard from anyone but Asuna since, we looked for everyone when we got married but we couldn't find anyone" The waitress came over

"What can I get you?"

"We'll just have three coffee's please" they said

"Why did you just disappear?"

"I-I guess it just got too much" she looked at the floor "Every time I thought I'd got over it the reality just came flooding back and I just had to leave"

"You really love him don't you"

"more than anything" she wiped her eyes before she started to cry once more, Konoka and Setsuna exchanged glances of sympathy, Konoka reached forward and placed a hand on her shoulder

"It's okay, It'll all work out you'll see"


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey Honya-chan come do the disclaimerNodoka: m-m-me?Me: anyone else called bookstore around here?Nodoka: n-n-noMe: Then yes you, just read this hands her a slip of paperNodoka: Tara-san does not own Negima, if she did Negi and I would have-I'm not reading that! blushes and faintsMe: oops anime sweat drops anyway happy reading

--

Chapter 2

--

The next day Nodoka was back in her bookshop, it was Thursday and the shop still wasn't busy seeing as everyone was at work. She was doodling on a piece of paper, it wasn't even a picture, it was just swirls combined in an intricate pattern, the bell rang and she looked up as a young man in a walked in, dripping wet with a hood covering his face, she smiled "Good Afternoon"

"Afternoon" he said quietly

"Do you need a hand with something?" she asked

"No thank you I think I can find what I'm looking for" she nodded

"Okay" he disappeared behind one of the shelves for a while, she stared out of the front window at the rain that was pouring, she sighed softly talking with Konoka and Setsuna had helped her a lot she was no longer crying whenever she thought about him leaving her free to once more explore her thoughts about where he was, she wondered if it was raining where he was and if he ever thought about her, she shook her head as if trying to clear a fog, of course he didn't, he'd probably found someone else by now anyway. The bell rang again and Nodoka looked up to see a familiar looking red-head walk in "As-" she was cut off by a slap "Ow, what was that for?"

"That was for leaving us!"

"Okay so maybe I deserved that, how did you-"

"Konoka told me"

"oh" they stood in silence for a moment "Uh, have you heard from anyone other than Konoka and Setsuna-san?"

"No, sorry"

"Oh" she repeated

"Uh, Honya?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this your shop?"

"yeah, I've been running it for three years now"

"The nickname seems more appropriate now"

"Yeah, bookstore-girl"

"Did you actually like that nickname?"

"it wasn't the worst nickname ever" both girls chuckled quietly

"sorry I slapped you"

"It's fine, like I said, I deserved it"

"No I overreacted, it wasn't your fault"

"Seriously it's fine"

"I think you two should stop trying to contradict each other" came a new voice, both girls looked up at the man that had come in before Asuna, he was holding a book "Can I get this please?"

"Oh yes of course, Asuna-san I'll only be a moment" She took the book the stranger handed her and scanned it into her register "1000 yen please" she took the money "arigato" she said and the man returned the gesture before leaving the shop with his book. Nodoka turned back to Asuna "what were we talking about?"

"um…never mind, how have you been?"

"alright actually, I got by pretty well, and you?"

"It was hard but I got through" Both girls sighed simultaneously

"Where do you think he is?"

"No idea, wish I knew though" Nodoka began to tear up again

"I do too"

"You really like him don't you?" Nodoka nodded

"Hai" she dropped her gaze to the floor blushing "I always have"

"I know but, Honya-chan, it's been ten years, you still love him like you did back then?"

"even more I think"

"Oh, Honya-chan" Asuna hugged her "See this is why you shouldn't have left, you need to talk to people about this not hold it inside you"

"I know, I realised after I talked with Konoka and Setsuna-san last night that talking about your troubles helps" She smiled

"Yeah, I talked it over a long time ago and finally came to terms with what happened, that doesn't mean I don't want him back though, he's like the brother I never had and I-"

"-can't help but worry"

"yeah"

"It's the same with me, only without the brother thing" Nodoka ran her hand through her waist length hair "I've spent ten years trying not to worry and yet all the time deep down I knew I was never going to be able to stop thinking about him, I hid my fantasy books and my artifact and locked it all away because I knew that while I was around it I'd never be able to accept what happened, but I couldn't accept it anyway, more than once I thought about going back to Wales and looking for him but I knew there was no hope" Asuna shook her head

"I wondered about the same thing, flying out to Wales to look for him, but I never did"

"Asuna-san?"

"yes?"

"about your artifact? What did you do with it?"

"my card? I don't know, I guess it's in my things somewhere"

"so you shut it away too, it wasn't just me?"

"No it wasn't just you, I did try to shut it away, and apparently was a little more successful than you"

"Yeah guess so, me and my clumsiness"

"Did you never get over that?" Nodoka shook her head

"No, I'm still as clumsy as I was in High school" Asuna chuckled softly and looked at her watch

"Oh darn sorry Honya-chan I have to get to work, I'll probably come back tomorrow or something"

"I'll be here" she waved as Asuna left the store and went into the still pouring rain, She sat back on her chair and looked at her watch, it was closing time anyway, she picked up her jacket thinking maybe she'd go for a walk and walked out of the door shutting it behind her. She went to put her key in the lock when a hand caught hers, she turned around to see the man from before still with his hood up. She tried to pull away "let me go!" she said sounding braver than she felt

"What's the matter Nodoka-san? Don't you recognise me?" he reached up with his free hand and pulled his hood down, Nodoka gasped softly

"N-Negi?" she stammered before fainting dead away.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Uh Asuna-san come do the disclaimer

Asuna: why should I?

Me: because I said

Asuna: No!

Me: fine, Konoka-chan come do the disclaimer

Konoka: Okay bounces over Taranee-chan doesn't own Negima or any of the characters as much as she may want to

Setsuna: runs over where did ojou-sama-? Oh…

Konoka: glomps Setsuna Set-chan stop calling me that! both fall to the floor

Me: sweat drops uh okay, on with the story!

--

Chapter 3

--

Nodoka woke up with a start, she looked around her bedroom "huh? Oh it was only a dream" she said despondently allowing her head to flop back onto her pillow she'd known it was too good to be true

"Nodoka-san?" came a voice from her living room and Negi walked in

"I-I-it wasn't a d-dream" she stammered "N-Negi-sensei, is-is it really y-you?"

"Yes Nodoka-san" she reached out to touch him just to be sure, her hand met his arm

"y-you're real"

"I'm real" he repeated calmly

"b-b-but-"

"It's okay" he said sitting on the edge of her bed

"w-where-?"

"I got stuck in the magical world, the gates that were destroyed remember? They were still under construction and collapsed, I was trapped and I couldn't find a way to contact you, I didn't want you involved anyway, not after last time"

"you were gone ten years" tears were welling up in her eyes

"I'm sorry" his tone was sincere, she began to cry once more "It's okay, don't cry" he pulled her into a hug, she sobbed into his chest quietly, the tears were of mixed emotions, she held him to her like she was never going to let him go which was exactly what she was planning on

"Don't ever leave me again Negi-sensei" she sobbed holding him tightly

"Nodoka-san I'm not your sensei anymore"

"Oh yeah" she sniffed "but still promise me you won't leave me again?"

"I promise" he said caressing her long hair gently

"What time is it?" she asked him after a few minutes, he looked at his watch "about two in the morning"

"Haven't you slept?" she asked

"No, I wanted to check you were alright"

"well I'm fine, you can sleep now" she said quietly although she didn't want him to leave

"are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I'm fine Negi-kun" she assured him

"I want to stay with you, just in case"

"You need sleep as much as the I do"

"Then I'll sleep here" she blushed

"What you mean-?"

"Right here"

"you can sleep on the couch you know Negi-kun, it's only next door"

"Don't you want me here?"

"n-no, I do" she blushed deeper, he smiled at her a twinkle in his eye, she gave a smile back

"There now try not to cry any more okay?" she nodded

"'kay" She let her head fall back onto the pillow and watched as his head fell back next to hers, she smiled and closed her eyes, moving a little closer to him, he wrapped a protective arm around her and they fell asleep.

--

Nodoka's alarm went off five hours later, she stirred and opened her eyes blinking in the light, she reached across to turn it off and felt Negi's hand move to do the same, they smiled at each other "morning" they said simultaneously before laughing. Nodoka sat up and brushed through her hair with her hand before getting up

"I'll make us some breakfast" she said and walked out of the room, there was the sound of a kettle boiling, Negi got up a minute later and walked into the open kitchen/dining/living area where Nodoka was "Negi-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Do you plan on telling anyone else you're back? only Asuna-san's coming round later and I have a feeling she's bringing Konoka and Setsuna-san"

"Well Asuna-san saw me yesterday, although she didn't know it, She also slapped you, oh yeah what was that about?"

"Uh, Well after you left, I left, Ala Alba, Mahora, everyone and I, uh, didn't exactly tell anyone I was leaving, so I'm pretty sure Asuna-san was mad at me"

"oh, that explains it"

"Negi-Se-Kun, how did you find me?"

"Well I got Konoka-san's address at Mahora and came to find her, I saw Setsuna-san and followed her meaning to tell her but she came here, I didn't recognise either of you at first, you've changed a lot Nodoka-san" She looked at herself and remembered the last time he'd seen her she'd looked the way she did on the pactio card "but you disappeared for a while and then Setsuna-san came back but you didn't, Konoka-san came up the street a little later and went in, then you and her came out a little later"

"But that was when I tried my artifact, how come I couldn't find you if you were only outside?"

"Oh that was you? Sorry I learnt how to block my mind from probing"

"Oh, okay, so um anyway are you going to tell them?"

"Yes, I am, I want them to know what happened"

"okay" She handed him a cup of tea "help yourself to food, I'm going to get ready for work" she walked back out of the room and into the on-suite shower room that lead off from her bedroom, She showered, dressed and got ready, leaving her room she noticed that Negi hadn't moved, she chuckled "are you planning on moving anytime soon?" she asked playfully

"huh? Oh yeah" he stood up

"You don't have to"

"No I want to I can come help in the shop"

"uh okay" she picked a hairbrush up of the side and brushed her hair before heading down into the shop, She turned the lock and flipped the sign, Negi followed her "we probably won't be very busy today" Her prediction was correct, no-one entered the shop until eleven when Asuna walked in the door, Negi stepped behind a bookshelf as the bell rang hiding himself from view

"morning Honya-chan"

"Good Morning Asuna-san"

"Wow you sound happier, guess talking about problems really helps!"

"Well not ex-" the bell rang again and Konoka and Setsuna walked in

"Oh Asuna you're already here, morning all!"

"Good morning!"

"morning, what were you saying Honya-chan?"

"Um, well the reason I'm so happy this morning is-" she signalled for Negi to come out from behind the bookshelves. Everyone found themselves momentarily stunned, Asuna reacted first and stepped forward, there was a resounding slap as her hand met his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Set-chan, disclaimer!

Setsuna: excuse me, only ojou-sama can call me that

Me: well sorry -rolls eyes- anyway can you do the disclaimer please?

Setsuna: No thank you

Me: fine then, what's wrong with you people first Asuna-san now you? Paru-chan come here

Haruna: huh? What?

Me: can you do the disclaimer please?

Haruna: nothing you recognise is owned by Taranee, oh and I'm in this chapter

--

Chapter 4

--

"Ten bloody years! Where the hell have you been?!"

"Uh-"

"I mean not even a call or a letter or anything"

"A-"

"Do you have any idea what you've been putting us through?"

"I-"

"Not knowing whether you were dead or alive or if you were coming back"

"well-"

"Worrying, wonder-"

"Asuna-san! Negi-kun's trying to speak! Give him a chance!" Asuna stopped, out of shock at hearing Nodoka shout more than anything else

"Thank you Nodoka-san, um well in answer to your questions Asuna-san I was trapped in the magical world with no means of communicating, and I'm sorry"

"Sorry! Sorry doesn't fix this! You showed up turned our lives upside down, dragged us to the ends of the earth and back and then left us all, how the hell did you arrive at the conclusion that if you just turned up it'd all be okay and we'd forgive you!?"

"um, uh"

"I forgive him" It was the first time Konoka had spoken since seeing Negi

"I do too"

"It really doesn't seem like it was his fault Asuna-san"

"Have you three lost your minds? After everything he did, you're willing to just-" the door opened and the bell rang cutting Asuna off where she was, all eyes travelled to the door

"Oh sorry, um, I meant to put the closed sign up, we're not open I'm afraid" Nodoka said sheepishly

"Oh, I was just looking for a manga, it would only take a moment"

"Well, can you four excuse me for a moment, please try not to kill each other" Nodoka lead the customer over to where her stack of Manga comics lay. There was the sound of angry whispering from behind them. "I'm sorry" she apologised to the customer "I'll be right back" She turned on her heel "Asuna-san stop it, leave him alone!"

"Wait Asuna-san?" Came the voice of the customer from behind her. Nodoka turned around

"Yeah, why?"

"I knew a girl by that name once, years ago"

"oh, okay, Asuna-san!" she shouted, Asuna turned a little less shocked this time

"What is it now Honya? I'm not killing him, I swear"

"Nodoka?!"

"Yeah?" she turned around again not really thinking

"oh my- Nodoka!" she was swept into a hug

"Yes?" she squeaked, the hug was dropped and she was hit around the face once more "ow, ow, ow, seriously, twice in two days, I wish people would stop hitting me" The other four had made their way over now

"who are you and what right do you have hitting Nodoka like that?"

"Konoka!" There was another hug but before there was a chance to slap Setsuna placed her arm in the way

"you may want to re-think that"

"Setsuna-san, still protecting Konoka I see"

"you never answered my question who are you?"

"Don't you recognise me?"

"Not really" Everyone's eyes travelled from the girls short, fairly dark hair to her tall and slim but curvy body

"I'm insulted!"

"Informal terms with Konoka and I, Manga comics…Paru!" Nodoka hugged her friend tightly

"Yeah, but I can't breathe!" Haruna said jokingly, Nodoka let go only to be rushed past by a brownish blur as Konoka tackled Haruna to the ground in a hug, everyone laughed, Nodoka took a step backwards trying to regain her balance and bumped into Negi

"Oh Sorry" she said blushing gently. Haruna and Konoka stood up brushing themselves off.

"Hmm, Asuna-san, Setsuna-san, Konoka and Nodoka so you must be-" Haruna's eyes widened. Negi ducked sensing another slap coming his way, just in time too "Hmpf"

"Can we stop trying to hit Negi-kun now?"

"Still as protective as ever I see Nodoka" Nodoka blushed "I'm guessing from Asuna-san's face when I walked in that Negi-kun's only just returned" Everyone nodded

"Yesterday actually, but I didn't know until last night"

"Right and you didn't call because…"

"Actually…I fainted"

"Wow, guess old habits really do die hard"

"I can't help it" Negi wrapped an arm around her shoulder

"I think it's cute" She smiled and blushed

"Aww, that's so sweet"

"Well it's easy to see why you forgave him then Honya, I bet you'd do anything for him"

"I swear you pointed that out years ago"

"what you mean after you took that bullet for him at the festival? Yeah I did, I pointed out you were crazy and if you weren't careful you'd end up getting into some serious trouble"

"That was it, so yeah, we already know I'd do anything for him"

"That's so sweet! What about you two, did you ever get together?" Haruna turned to Setsuna and Konoka "Cause you're so perfect for each other"

"Actually yeah, we're married"

"Congratulations!"

"Yeah, congratulations"

"Thanks"

"Thank you!"

"Um, I know this is a weird time but Paru-san have you heard anything?"

"What from other people? yeah Yuecchi and I still spend time together occasionally and Chiu-chan's not hard to find, she's all over the web now"

"Wow"

"Yeah, hey I'll call Yuecchi now and tell her to come here! Actually I'm supposed to be meeting her for lunch anyway" Haruna pulled her phone out, Nodoka looked on nervously "Hey Yuecchi I have something amazing to show you, you'll never believe what I've found…."


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Yuecchi come do the disclaimer

Yue: nothing you recognise is owned by Taranee-san…wanders off

Me: well that was boring…

--

Chapter 5

--

Twenty minutes later Yue entered the store and looked around "What was it you wanted?"

"hold on, come on follow me" Haruna pulled her into the backroom where everyone was standing "ta-da" Yue's brow furrowed

"Nodoka?"

"Am I that recognisable?"

"No, you've changed a hell of a lot actually, how'd you get it so quickly Yuecchi?"

"The fact Negi-sensei's arm is around your shoulders gives it away a little"

"but-how did you-?"

"Sensei, you've still got your staff"

"Oh yeah, I'm not your sensei anymore anyway"

"Konoka, Sakurazaki-san, Asuna-san…" her eyes swept around the room

"you got everyone right except Setsuna-san"

"what?" Setsuna held up her hand with her wedding ring on it "oh" A small almost smile passed across Yue's face "Congratulations you two" she said looking directly at Konoka and Setsuna

"You're slightly scaring me now, how can you tell this stuff?"

"Simple logic really, red hair and bells, means it's Asuna-san, the sword helps with recognising Setsuna-san same with Negi-sama's staff, Konoka hasn't changed much at all and I already explained how I recognised Nodoka"

"That's amazing Yue" Yue shrugged

"Thanks Nodoka" before either of them knew what they were doing they were embracing each other warmly

"I'm sorry everyone" Nodoka said to the small crowd of people as she stepped back "If I caused any problems when I left"

"Actually even if you had I would have blamed him, because it was his fault you ran off"

"I didn't run off"

"What else can you use to describe sneaking away in the middle of the night and not coming back"

"uh-"

"I thought as much"

"Sorry"

"It's not your fault, you were upset and more than likely heartbroken"

"Asuna-san, stop it, he's said he's sorry what more do you want?"

"I can't believe you're all just so willing to let it go, I-I-I-" everyone could see she was getting mad again "I'll talk to you later" She stormed out of the room and out of the bookshop leaving a stunned silence in her wake.

"It'll be fine when she calms down" Konoka reassured everyone "It was just a bit of a surprise for her, you can't blame her for being mad"

"We don't, it's come as a shock to all of us I think"

"Yeah, I spent ten years living quietly and in three days my world's been turned upside down, again, not that it's bad, actually I'm really happy"

"Good, so are we going out for lunch or not?"

"Yeah, come on everyone"

"I'll just grab my jacket" Nodoka ran up the flight of stairs and came back down with her jacket over her arm. She took her bag off the chair she'd previously been sitting on and everyone filed out of the bookshop. She locked the door behind them and then ran to catch up with the small group

"So how have you all been?"

"Good"

"Yeah not bad"

"Alright"

"I have my own series of manga books"

"Wow that's great Paru"

"What about you? You own a bookshop?"

"Yeah"

"Wow that-"

"I've heard about the nickname"

"Damn I thought I was gonna be first to mention it"

"Nope Asuna-san pointed it out to me, and to be honest I have known for years"

"Fair enough, I knew you were smarter than that"

"thanks for not under-estimating me" both girls burst out laughing Yue just shook her head

"I don't get it" Konoka admitted

"Never mind"

"So where are we headed?"

"There's this really cute restaurant down the street, I was thinking of going there"

"sounds like a good idea"

"Yup" The group of six people walked down the street following Konoka to a small restaurant

"This looks familiar"

"It should Negi-kun, it's Chao Bao Zi"

"Really?"

"Yeah Satsuki-san's got it going great, there are several of them now"

"I haven't been in this ne yet but it should be just as good as the original"

"Shall we?"

"Yup" They entered the restaurant and were told by a waitress where to sit, they each took their seats

"Someone will be over to take your order shortly" The waitress told them whilst handing out menus, they each thanked her and looked down at the list of food

"They still have meat buns""Nothing beats the classics"

"Yup, shall we get a basket between us?"

"Yeah"

"May I take your order please?"

"Um yeah we'll-" There was a collective intake of breath at the girl in front of them


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Um, Ku, come do disclaimer

Ku Fei: Okay, Taranee does not own characters or anything you recognise-aru

Me: Thanks

--

Chapter 6

--

"What is it?"

"Ku Fei-san!"

"Master Ku!"

"Eh?" The young woman looked momentarily confused "Negi-bozu?"

"Yeah"

"And…Setsuna-san, Konoka-san, Honya-chan, Baka leader and…"

"Paru! why does no-one recognise me?!"

"You've died and cut your hair, you're not wearing glasses, there's a lot that's not the same about you" Ku Fei's next movement was so fast it was almost invisible, unless you were on the receiving end of it

"Ow!"

"That's for leaving-aru"

"I suspected as much"

"Why did you leave-aru?"

"I told you I was leaving"

"Well why didn't you come back? We thought you'd died-aru"

"I was trapped, the gates collapsed again"

"Oh, well you're back now so it's okay-aru"

"Err, Ku?" Ku Fei turned to Setsuna

"Yes?"

"Why are you here?"

"I work here-aru"

"Oh"

"Not to point out the obvious but she was taking our order, that should really tell you she works here"

"Oh right, order, what would you like-aru?"

"Can we have a basket of meat buns"

"Of course-aru" She grinned as she walked away

"Anyone else finding this really strange?"

"What?"

"Well, it's jut far too much of a coincidence I think, I've walked past Nodoka-san's bookshop so many times and never given it a second thought, but then the day before Negi-sama returned I decide to take a look around it, I find out who she is and thus four of us are reunited instantly, A day later Negi-sama turns up on her doorstep and the day after that Haruna-san also coincidentally walks into the bookshop, we all go out for lunch and Ku's our waitress, anyone else seeing a pattern here? I think some force out there wants us back together"

"Well fate works in mysterious ways Set-chan"

"I just have a feeling something bad is going to happen"

"You should be more optimistic, maybe there's a good reason behind this"

"Well I suppose so but-"

"Meat buns for you all!"

"Thanks Ku Fei-san" Ku Fei smiled at the group

"How have you been?"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Okay"

"When did you get back Negi-bozu-aru?"

"Not too long, about a week"

"Um Ku?"

"Yes again?"

"Have you had any contact with white wing members?"

"Yes Kaede and I, we still train a lot, and generally we meet up with Mana too but no-one else until today"

"I still say there's a force out there that wants us back together"

"Well okay, I'll get to work on part of that then, sorry everyone but I have to go, I'm meeting up with Chiu-chan, I'll try and convince her to come back with me later" Haruna stood up "Sorry to cut our meeting short, see ya later!" With that she left

"Did she say she was meeting with Chisame-san?"

"Uh yeah, she's been spending a lot of time with her recently…"


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Uh Kaede-dono come do the disclaimer…

Kaede: opens one eye Tara-dono doesn't own Negima and probably never will

Me: uh thanks dodges kunai Hey!

--

Chapter 7

--

"No that we know where everyone else is, do you think we should try and find Kazumi-san?"

"Uh, that might be a good idea"

"But where to start?"

"Anyone up for going back to Mahora?"

"Why?"

"Sayo-chan'll probably know where she is"

"Oh yeah…"

"Uh Negi-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think you should go…"

"Why not?"

"Eva-chan'll be mad at you…"

"Only one of us has to go"

"I'll go!"

"Kono-chan?"

"it's my grandfathers school after all"

"Fine but I insist on coming with you"

"Of course you can come, I wouldn't dream of going without you"

"Okay so you two work on finding Kazumi-san, Paru-san's found Chisame-san for us, Ku-san, can you get Kaede-san here?"

"Right away Negi-bozu-aru" She saluted and ran into the kitchen

"We'll go now Negi-kun"

"Uh okay" The two girls also left hand-in-hand, Nodoka couldn't help but smile, they were so perfect for each other

"What do you think's really going on?"

"With them?" She turned to her long time best friend "I think they're two people very much in love…"

"No I meant all of this, Setsuna-san's right, it's like we're being brought together for a reason, and I doubt it's a good one"

"Right now, I don't care, I'm just happy to see everyone again"

"Some more than others?"

"What?"

"Come on Nodoka"

"No"

"I did, I'm happy for you"

"you did?"

"Yeah I-"

"Kaede is on her way, she say five minutes-aru"

"We may as well eat then" The four settled down, Ku Fei sat in one of the vacated seats, as they were finishing when Kaede walked in, she spotted Ku Fei and walked over

"Hello, what's the emergency de-gozaro?"

"Negi-bozu is back-aru"

"Negi-bozu?" Kaede studied him for a moment

"Yes, uh can you not hit me?"

"Do not worry, I wasn't planning on it de-gozaro"

"Good, because everyone else has"

"Well, we didn't"

"No, thank you, Asuna-san did and Ku Fei-san did and Paru-san tried"

"Yeah, Asuna-san and Paru hit me too…"

"Nodoka-dono?"

"Hai, Hello Nagase-san"

"And Yue-dono de-gozaro"

"Another Yes Kaede-san"

"Welcome back Negi-bozu"

"Thank you Kaede-san"

"Can I ask what happened De-gozaro?"

"The gates collapsed again and I got trapped"

"I see De-Gozaro" (A/N: it is so annoying to write her and Ku Fei, lol)

"I bet you're getting tired of explaining that Negi-kun"

"No it's okay, everyone deserves an explanation"

"Speaking of explanations, Nodoka-dono, why did you leave so suddenly?"

"Um, well I was upset and I couldn't take it…"

"We could have helped"

"No, that's exactly why I left, everyone was trying to help and it just made it worse"

"Oh, sorry-aru"

"It wasn't you, all of you respected my space, but the rest of the class didn't, it was too much" Nodoka looked down at the floor

"We wanted to help but yue-dono warned us to stay away for a while de-gozaro"

"Thanks yue" Nodoka smiled at her friend

"It's okay, I understood what you were going through"

"You were just better at hiding it than I was" Yue shrugged and looked at the floor

"Hiding what?"

"Her true feelings"

"About what?"

"It doesn't matter, they've long since gone"

"Are you sure Yue, you're not still trying to protect me are you?"

"No, I'm sure, I-uh-yeah"

"What?"

"I think Yue-dono is trying to tell us she has a boyfriend de-gozaro"


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Uh…disclaimer please, anyone? …

Everyone: You don't own us!

Me: thank you that was exactly what I wanted to hear grins well it's not but I know it's not mine, so don't sue

--

Chapter 8

--

"You have a boyfriend Yue?"

"Yeah…"

"That's great news"

"uh huh, I'm actually surprised Paru hasn't already told you…"

"apparently not, so what do we do now?"

"Uh?"

"Well I should really be getting back to the shop, you know, can't keep customers waiting and all"

"Oh right, well I'll accompany you"

"You don't have to"

"Well I want to, and besides my stuff's at your apartment"

"You three can come to if you like, while we wait, they'll know where we are"

"It's okay Nodoka, I should be getting home anyway, K- never mind, I have to go, I'll be sure to drop in tomorrow, bye all" She stood up and left

"Oh, Okay, are you two coming?"

"Uh we'll check where it is and then head off de-gozaro" They all stood up and after paying left the restaurant and headed back to Nodoka's bookstore, she unlocked the door and let them in "Right, who wants tea?"

"It's okay Miyazaki-san, Fu Fei and I are going to go now, we have to meet up with Mana de-gozaro"

"Oh, okay…"

"We'll be back tomorrow, just like Yue-dono and the others"

"Okay, eleven 'o' clock here I think…the morning train from Mahora get's here at about ten doesn't it? So Konoka and Setsuna-san will be here I think and hopefully Asuna-san will have calmed down"

"What happened de-gozaro?"

"She got a little angry and worked up and ran off"

"Ah, right well I'll hope to see her tomorrow, bye Nodoka-dono, Negi-bozu de-gozaro"

"Yeah Bye-aru" The two girls left, Nodoka looked at her watch, "almost two 'o' clock" she stated aloud settling herself behind the counter

"Yeah, hey did you want me to make that tea?"

"I-If you want" He smiled

"It's the least I can do"

"Well you know where things are" He left the room and went upstairs, She stood up and walked into the back room, picking up the books she finally blew the dust off them and started to stack them back on the shelves instead of on the top.

"Nodoka-san?" Came the call from the front room

"In here" She called back, Negi walked in carrying two cups of tea

"Oh there you are" he handed her one of the cups smiling "What are you doing?"

"Just sorting a few things"

"Oh, okay" They both sipped their tea in silence "Hey are those book s on magic?"

"Yeah they are…Well, sort of, They're just stories" She shrugged and finished her tea "Feel free to look through them" She took her cup back up into her apartment, she glanced in as she passed back towards the main room, he was reading one of them, she smiled lightly and sat back down at her desk.

She was lost in thought when Negi came back out of the room, he looked her over for a moment and smiled. Creeping up behind her and tickling her sides, she squealed and fell off her chair, He laughed as she got back up. "What was that for?"

"You were so lost in thought"

"So you tickled me?"

"Yeah, what were you thinking about anyway?"

"Never mind"

"Oh come on, I want to know"

"It doesn't matter, I was just thinking about…well, everything"

"Everything?"

"Yeah just life in general"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah"

"I don't believe you" He tickled her again, she squealed and kicked her legs around playfully as her pulled her towards him pinning her arms back as he tickled her, she fell to the floor pulling him with her. He sat on her legs to stop her from kicking out at him and carried on tickling her. She squirmed trying to get him to let go.

"Ah, No, stop it!" She squealed giggling. The bell rang as someone walked through the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Chiu-chan, can you come do the disclaimer?

Chisame: No and Stop calling me that!

Me: I'll stop calling you that if you do the disclaimer -smiles sweetly-

Chisame: She doesn't own anything except the plotline

Me: Thank you Chiu-chan, oh and I lied about the name -giggles evilly- mwahaha -coughs- sorry, anyway on with the story!

--

"Get a room you two" The statement was followed by a giggle, Negi and Nodoka looked up into the grinning face of Haruna and the not so happy face of Chisame. Both Negi and Nodoka blushed.

"We were only joking around"

"Well maybe you should leave it until after there's a chance of people walking in and getting the wrong idea" She winked

"What was the amazing thing you wanted to show me Paru?"

"Oh sorry Chiu, well this is it"

"A bookstore?"

"Of sorts"

"Huh?" Her eyes fell on Negi and Nodoka who were both still blushing slightly and had now got to their feet

"Long time no see Chisame-chan"

"How did you-?"

"It's Nodoka, Chisame"

"Oh, that's what you meant by bookstore…Honya-chan…in a bookstore?"

"Yes, I work in a bookstore, actually I own it"

"And you finally got over the brat, nice work"

"ah, uh Chisame-"

"I thought after you left you'd never let go"

"Um, Chiu"

"But hey, looks like you're doing alright for yourself"

"No, Chisame"

"What is it?"

"That is Negi-kun…"

"…What?"

"Hey"

"This is why you brought me here? To tell me that your best friend and our old teacher are dating?"

"Actually, we're not…"

"And that's not why I brought you here"

"Then why?" Chisame's eyes flickered from Haruna to Nodoka to Negi

"Well we're sort of getting the old gang back together…"

"I was never part of 'the old gang' you know that, I was only in it for the power"

"Yeah I know, but I thought you might have had a change of heart…"

"No, and whatever it is your selling I'm not buying you can count me out"

"Please"

"No"

"We might need you"

"No"

"Because you love me?"

"No"

"Ha you didn't deny it!"

Chisame wasn't sure how to react "You know that's not true anyway"

"You mean you don't love me?" Haruna pouted

"Now you're just being difficult, and I don't swing that way" Chisame folded her arms

"Uh, does anyone want some tea?"

"That would be nice thanks Nodoka"

"I'll get some more chairs aswell" Nodoka's footsteps could be heard as she walked up the stairs into her apartment. A couple of minutes later she came back in with two chairs "Someone may have to stand…"

"I'll stand" Negi offered, Nodoka nodded and ran back up the stairs, She walked back with two cups and handed them to Haruna and Chisame before running back upstairs to get the other two cups, she handed one to Negi and sat back down

"You're not together? I thought you were…"

"No Paru we're not"

"Oh…well what was that when we walked in?"

"He tickled me…"


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Hey Kota-kun, come here

Kotaro: what?

Me: Read this -smiles sweetly-

Kotaro: -look suspiciously- fine, nothing except the plot is Taranee's

Me: good, thank you, now go get the stick -throws stick-

Kotaro: -growls-

--

Chapter 10

--

After persuading a very reluctant Chisame to come back the next day the small group had split off, Haruna and Chisame returning home leaving Negi and Nodoka in the bookstore.

"That went well"

"Yeah, I guess" Nodoka picked up the empty cups and took them all upstairs. The bell rang downstairs, She placed the cups in the sink and ran back down the stairs. Negi was already serving the man. She sighed softly and smiled, she needed to get used to having someone else in the shop. She watched from the doorway, leaning against the frame, a smile on her face as she looked fondly at the man she had loved for ten years wondering if there was even a possibility that he might share her feelings. He'd been too young before, but at twenty one there was no doubt of him being old enough to harbour feelings for someone now.

"Nodoka-san?" She was jolted out of her reverie

"Yes?"

"How much is this?" He asked holding up a book.

"1500 yen"

"Thanks" He turned back to the customer who handed over the money and left. Nodoka glanced at her watch. Negi glanced at the clock on the wall "What time do you shut again?"

"Five, in about ten minutes" Ten minutes later Nodoka switched the sign to closed and both Negi and Nodoka headed upstairs to her apartment. "I'll make us some dinner" She told him smiling and walked into the kitchen. "I forgot to go shopping…" She admitted "I don't actually have anything in, sorry" He followed her in

"It's okay Nodoka-san, I'll take you out for dinner"

"It's okay, I'll just go shopping"

"No, I insist, just this once"

"Okay…" She was secretly pleased "I'll just get a jacket" She walked off to get one, she came back. Negi smiled at her. She picked her bag up off the table and they both headed out of the door, Nodoka locked it behind them as they stepped into the street. Negi took her a couple of streets away into the main area of town and into a restaurant she'd never seen before, not that she really looked at restaurants. They settled at their table looking at their menus. The waiter came back and asked what they'd like.

"I'll have the rice balls please, Nodoka-san?"

"Miso soup please"

"I'll be right back with your orders" The waiter walked away. He returned with their orders soon after. The evening passed uneventfully, the two had a long discussion about everything they'd missed while they'd been gone.

"Nodoka-san?"

"Yes?"

"What did you miss most?"

She paused "Out of everything?"

"Yeah, out of everything"

"You" she mumbled

"Huh?"

"You" She said again, a little louder "I missed everything for a while, but I missed you for ten years…" She looked down at her empty bowl. His hand found hers under the table

"I didn't mean to upset or embarrass you, I'm sorry" She looked up, he smiled at her encouragingly "Do you want to go?"

"Please" She said softly. Negi put money on the table with their plates and the two walked away. Nodoka tripped over a bag and almost ended up face first on the floor. Two hands reached out to stop her from falling, regaining her balance she turned to the second person who had grabbed her arm "Oh, Yue, gomen nasai, I didn't see you there"

"It's okay Nodoka"

"Nodoka-nee-chan?" Three heads all turned, one for a different reason. Yue bit her lip slightly as she watched them recognise each other

"Kota-kun?"

"Kotaro?"

"Negi?"


	11. Chapter 11

Me: okay so I'm doing my own disclaimer for once, I do not own Negima so don't sue me…nor do I own Harry Potter which is mentioned in this chapter

--

Nodoka's eyes flickered between Yue and Kotaro, the dog hanyo looked back, his eyes also flickering only this time between Negi and Nodoka, his gaze was making her slightly uncomfortable "Uh, Yue?" She turned back to her long time best friend who was blushing softly and appeared very interested in her meal "Kota-kun's the guy you were talking about earlier isn't he?"

"Yes he is" The blush darkened. Nodoka smiled

"That's sweet"

"It is?"

"Yeah" Negi and kotaro just looked confused

"What's sweet?"

"The fact that even I should have seen this coming"

"You should?" Yue asked

"Yeah, all the times I saw you arguing I didn't think twice about it but I totally get it now" Everyone exchanged confused looks "Okay so I'm assuming that none of you bothered to read the Harry potter books?"

"Nodoka, you're not comparing us to-?"

"Yes, yes I am"

"We're not like that"

"You were" Yue shook her head but didn't answer

"So Negi, you're back" Kotaro said standing up

"Now is not the time Kotaro" Yue said monotonously

"Sorry Yue" Kotaro grinned sheepishly and sat back down

"So Kotaro, you finally saw the error of your ways and figured love was a good thing after all?"

"Yup, it just took a remarkable person to open my eyes"

"Whoa…that's new"

"What?"

"Kota-kun being romantic, what did you do to him Yue?"

"Nothing"

"Oh please, you took the boy that hated every aspect of love and turned him into a perfectly romantic gentleman, you've got to have done something"

"Hey, he just grew up a bit, it had nothing to do with me"

"I guess ten years can actually make a guy grow up a little, but then again most boys don't ever grow up so I don't know" Nodoka fake shrugged and smiled at Yue who smiled back "Anyway, I think we were going, so I will see you tomorrow Yue, I think, you too Kota-kun if you'd like, I can't remember if we said but eleven in the shop" Yue and kotaro gave a small wave as Negi and Nodoka walked away. Kotaro's voice drifted over to the pair

"So are they an item now?"

"I have no idea Kotaro" Negi and Nodoka avoided each others gaze blushing softly, they walked back to the bookstore in silence.

"So Yue-san's dating Kotaro now then?"

"Yeah I guess so"

"What did you mean, about how you should have seen it coming and Harry Potter and everything?"

"You seriously haven't ever read Harry Potter have you? But then again being stuck in the magical world for ten years I don't think you would have, c'mon, I'll show you the films, I have them all upstairs" She locked the door to the bookstore again and both of them went upstairs, Negi sat on the couch opposite the TV while Nodoka rifled through her DVD's She pulled the first movie out and slipped it into the player. She settled herself on the other end of the couch as the movie began to play, they watched the first three movies, by the end of which Nodoka was asleep with her head on Negi's shoulder. The redhead smiled down at her as she slept, he gently lifted her up and put her into her bed for the second time in two nights. Placing her down gently he pulled the covers over her sleeping form and kissed her forehead gently before going back to the couch, he turned off the TV and found a blanket in the airing cupboard and went to sleep.

-

The alarm rang out early in the morning, Nodoka sat up rubbing her eyes and switched the alarm off. Looking around she realised she must have fallen asleep during the movie. Pushing herself out of the bed she walked into her living room and smiled, deciding not to wake Negi she walked back into her bedroom and into her bathroom for a shower. She showered and dressed quickly and quietly. He was still asleep when she wandered back into the lounge a brush in her hand as she brushed her hair. Placing the brush on the counter she headed downstairs and opened the shop up, Saturday was usually the busiest day and with all her friends coming and going she could tell it was going to be hectic. About an hour after she had first opened the shop there was a shout from upstairs. "Nodoka-san?!"

"I'm down here Negi-kun" She called back

"Don't do that!" He said walking in "I was worried" Nodoka smiled

"I'm sorry for worrying you, but I am capable of taking care of myself"

"I know but when I went in and you weren't there-"

"You immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion?"

"Yeah…I just don't want to lose you"

"You promised you wouldn't leave and I won't leave you either" She promised and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, He held her close to him

"You're right, I'm sorry"

"What's really wrong?" She asked him

"What do you mean?"

"You're tense and you seem worried, You over-reacted when you thought I was missing, what is it?"

"It's nothing"

"It's not nothing, something happened, I bet it's something to do with the magical world, what happened?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes I want to know silly, I want to help"

"It was Fate, he swore to destroy everything I held close"


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Hey Kazumi-chan look what I have -waves a piece of paper-

Kazumi: uh paper?

Me: juicy news

Kazumi: oh?

Me: yeah but to get it you have to read this out

Kazumi: fine, Taranee doesn't own Negima

Me: -hands her paper-

Kazumi: this has nothing on it..

Me: -sweat drops- ehehe about that -runs away- on with the story!

--

"So what you're saying is Fate is out of the magic world and looking for revenge?" Asuna asked, she'd arrived moments before and as Nodoka had suggested Negi told her about Fate's threat

"Yeah, pretty much"

"Great" Asuna rolled her eyes "You show up and our world's thrown into chaos again"

"Asuna-san that's not fair"

"What do you mean, it's so obviously true, Haven't you been living peacefully for ten years?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"See I'm right, I think we'd have been better off if you just hadn't come back"

"As-"

"Even Honya-chan agrees with me, there was no need for you to come and turn our lives upside down"

"-una-"

"You've been nothing but a pain to me ever since I first met you, always putting others in danger"

"LET ME FINISH!" Nodoka shouted

"What?" Asuna asked looking shocked

"Maybe we wouldn't be in danger but I know I certainly wouldn't be happy" She said on the verge of tears "And no matter how much you deny it I know you're glad to have him back too, maybe not in the same way but you are, you said it yourself you wanted him back" She wiped her eye

"Sorry Honya, it's just such a big change, again"

"I know but it's a change for the better, it has to be" Asuna nodded. The bell rang as the door opened, Yue walked in her long hair loose

"morning" Kotaro followed her in.

Asuna frowned "Is that-?"

"Kotaro-kun, yeah"

"Whoa…" She blinked several times. Yue took Kotaro's hand in hers, surprisingly the dog Inugami didn't pull away he merely smiled "When did that happen?"

"About a year ago actually" Yue shrugged "We met up and started talking and haven't been apart since" Nodoka smiled

"I think it's sweet" She looked at her watch "I also think we're going to need more chairs…my apartment's not very big" The door swung open again setting the bell off, Haruna and Chisame walked through the door, the latter a little more grudgingly "Oh Hey you two"

"Morning Nodoka" Haruna grinned around "Oh Yuecchi, Kotaro you told them" Yue nodded

"Morning" Chisame grumbled quietly

"Hi"

"Good morning"

"Oh Hey wait" Asuna did a double take "Is that Chisame-san?"

"Yes it is unfortunately me"

"Guess she never lost that edge"

"Eh She's okay" Haruna slung one of her arms over Chisame's shoulders who glared at her for a moment but didn't attempt to move away or push her off.

"Everyone's perfectly on time this morning" Nodoka stated as the door opened again "If you want to move upstairs maybe there'll be more room" Kaede and Ku Fei walked into the bookstore.

"Asuna-dono de-gozaro" Kaede greeted her as the moved upstairs

"Negi-kun can you sort them while I wait for Konoka?"

"No problem Nodoka-san" He smiled and left she could hear his footsteps echoing up the stairs. She sat down and stared out of the window there wasn't many people outside. The door opened and Setsuna poked her head around it.

"We know where Asakura-san is and we'll be right back" She promised. Nodoka walked to the door but the swordswoman was already halfway down the street to where Konoka was waiting at the corner, they turned it and disappeared out of sight. Propping the door open for their return and for comfort, the shop had got very warm with so many people, Nodoka sat down again. Not ten minutes later Konoka and Setsuna walked back into the bookstore followed by a familiar looking girl

"Yo" Kazumi said with a wink

"Hey" Nodoka greeted her

"Long time no see Honya"


	13. Chapter 13

-Sayo glides over- Taranee-chan doesn't own any of this…except the plotline

Oh and if anyone gets any of the Easter eggs I'm going to place in this chapter then extra cookies to you since they will be vague and probably obscure

--

Everyone was in Nodoka's living room, Yue, Kotaro and Haruna were on the two seater couch with Yue on Kotaro's lap and Haruna sitting next to them. Chisame and Konoka were on the dining chairs and Kazumi was on the chair that had recently been brought up from downstairs, Setsuna was kneeling on the floor while Asuna, Kaede, Ku Fei and Negi were standing up. Nodoka had perched herself on the arm of the couch. "Is this everyone?" There was a quick head count

"Yeah"

"Not quite"

"huh?"

"We're forgetting someone" Kazumi grinned and opened her bag revealing the small Chibi form of Sayo waving at everyone

"Oh that's where she was, we couldn't find her at Mahora and in the end asked grandpa where Asakura-san lived"

"Konoemon-dono gave it to us"

"You wouldn't believe how surprised we were when it was just around the corner from you"

"Trust all of us to move to Kyoto"

"Most of us have memories of this place, it's where Konoka and Setsuna-san grew up, where I first fell in love, where Nodoka first-" Yue stopped herself

"Where Nodoka-san first what?" Setsuna asked

"Had her first kiss" was the only answer Yue gave, Nodoka and Konoka smiled, Kazumi and Haruna grinned, Negi blushed and Chisame merely rolled her eyes. Kaede opened one eye pensively

"I remember that-de gozaro"

"Me too-aru" Ku Fei grinned "That was fun" Setsuna and Asuna exchanged glances and shook their heads

"They were kids games" Haruna piped up

"We were kids Haruna that didn't really matter to us"

"Wow those were the days"

"Not a care in the world"

"And then we learnt about magic"

"And we all know what happened from then on"

"yeah and now It's repeating itself"

"History does that"

"Will it be as dangerous-aru?"

"Probably I'm afraid…"

"well we're here for you again this time Negi-kun!"

"Paru's right, we'll stand by you no matter what"

"Thanks girls, I can always count on you"

"we-hmpf" Chisame's next sentence was prevented by Haruna's hand over her mouth. The mangaka grinned.

"Yes Negi-kun, you can always count on _all_ of us"

--

AHHH!! Don't kill me, I'm in some serious writers block and you have to forgive the crappyness and shortness of this chapter. GOMEN NASAI!!


	14. Chapter 14

Gomen nasai, I'm sorry for the long waits for updates, but to make up for it I uploaded two chapters? I hope that's okay with everyone

Negima isn't mine cries

--

After a long talk and some lunch the group decided that because they had no idea where Fate was or what he was planning, although Negi insisted he was definitely on earth and not the magic world, they would have to wait for him to come to them. Negi still didn't like that he was putting them in danger again but after everyone insisted it was alright, well everyone save Chisame who still had Haruna's hand over her mouth at the time, he finally gave in and agreed to the plan. It was about three in the afternoon when everyone cleared out of the apartment and Nodoka could open the shop again. The shop wasn't normally very busy so even if she said it was that normally only meant more than a few people in a day, she sat at the front desk occasionally talking to Negi who'd emerge from upstairs at regular intervals with tea, when she finally closed a couple of hours later she'd had three people come in in the space of two hours and was quite pleased with that although sorry she'd missed out on other customers by being closed for four hours. "I'm just going to the shops!" She called up the stairs "Is there anything specific you want?"

"I'll come with you" Negi said appearing at the top of the stairs

"You don't have to, you can stay here, I'm sure I'll be fine just going to the shops and back" She smiled at him

"I want to come" She nodded, she knew it wasn't true and the chances of him actually wanting to come shopping were low but he was worried about Fate she decided it would be better to let him come and stop him worrying than tell him to stay and leave him alone to worry. He came down the stairs to her and handed her her jacket she picked up her handbag and they left the store together walking along the road towards the shopping center making small talk "Do you want to finish those movies tonight?" He asked her casually

"I'd like that, I didn't get to ask you last night but can you see what I was referring to with Yue and Kotaro?"

"I think so, Ron and Hermione?"

She giggled "Yup, always fighting but they really like each other deep down"

"That does sound like them, I remember their first meeting, at least I think it was, we were at the festival and they started arguing almost instantly about love" He laughed "It all seems so long ago…"

"…and so far away" She agreed, he nodded

"So what do you think about everyone else?"

"Huh?"

"I'm not as oblivious as I once was, what do you think about everyone else? Konoka-san and Setsuna-san and everyone?"

"Oh…Uh I see what you mean, I think Konoka and Setsuna-san make a great couple and everyone saw that one coming, Yue and Kotaro I think are also sweet and everyone else is getting there with their relationships" She smiled again as they walked into the shopping center "You never did say if there was anything specific you wanted to eat?"

"Not really, I'm not really fussy about what I eat"

"Me either, I'll just get what I usually get only enough for two" She smiled and he shrugged with a smile

"Sounds okay to me"

"Good, if you want to get anything you might need and I'll go get everything else" She walked away looking along shelves and picking up items and piling them into her basket, he shrugged again and followed her

"Everything I need's in my bag back at the bookstore"

"Okay then" She shrugged too and took the basket over to the counter and paid for the food, Negi took most of the bags as they walked back to the bookstore. After letting them in Nodoka put her bags down on the kitchen side and Negi followed suit, she started putting the shopping away with her back to the living room Negi walked back into the living room and fished out all of the other Harry potter DVD's from Nodoka's collection.

Nodoka finished putting the shopping away and started to prepare the dinner, teriyaki chicken, unbeknownst to her, he stood in the doorway and watched her for a moment smiling. She cooked the meal and split it into two dishes, she jumped as she turned around and he was directly in front of her, Nodoka handed him his dish and a pair of chopsticks before sitting down at the table "Itadakimasu" They both said before starting to eat, when they finished Negi collected up their dishes.

"I'll do the washing up" She told him but he smiled and shook his head

"That was lovely, I'll do the washing up since you prepared the meal, relax a little, or I'll tickle you again"

She giggled and rolled her eyes "Okay I'll relax" She sat on the couch, he nodded and set about washing up the dishes. When he came out of the kitchen she was still in the same spot unmoving and clearly lost in though

"You know thinking too much is a bad habit"

"Hmm?" She blinked a couple of times and gave an apologetic smile "Sorry I was…"

"Just thinking?"

"Yeah"

"Do you want to watch the movies now or later?"

"Oh, now or I'll fall asleep halfway through again"

He grinned "Alrighty then" He flicked the TV and DVD player on and pressed the play button. He walked back over to the couch and sat next to Nodoka who smiled and blushed. They settled down and watched the rest of the movies quietly, Negi found Nodoka was much more jumpy than he was, she'd seen the movies before and still jumped whenever there was anything surprising that appeared suddenly and she cringed whenever anything died, he looked over at her towards the end of the last film and she was crying. He pulled her towards him and reassured her it was okay and it wasn't real, he wrapped his arms around her and held her that way until the film ended and even as it did he was reluctant to let go, it felt so nice, her leaning against his chest, but he did. She yawned and sat up fully rubbing her eyes.

"I think I'm going to go to bed…" She told him looking at her watch

"Yeah…goodnight" She stood up and stretched.

"See you in the morning" She said quietly and turned walking into her room. Nodoka changed quickly into her pajamas and fell back onto her bed pulling the covers over her and drifting to sleep.

She was woken up what seemed like moments later by Negi shaking her shoulder "Nodoka-san, get up"

"Huh? Why?" She sat up slowly

"I think something's on fire, I can smell burning" She sniffed he was right there was definitely a small of smoke in the air. She jumped out of bed and pulled her dressing gown on, He had his staff in his hand, they both ran down the stairs where sure enough smoke was coming up. They ran coughing into the front of the bookshop where the fire was, it must have been fairly new because it was still only relatively small. Negi held up his staff and shot water at it calming it down, he repeated the spell and the fire went out Nodoka ran to the door and pulled it open to let some of the smoke out. "I think we should go outside too" Negi told her and they did, walking outside into the street where the air was much clearer. "I'm sorry" He said

"For what? it's not your fault"

"It is though, isn't it? It's got to have been Fate, no-one else would try to set fire to your bookshop for any reason, it was a warning"

"A warning?"

"Yeah, he wasn't trying to burn the whole thing down, he just wanted to let us know that he knows where I am"

--

Dun Dun Duh! hehe sorry, that was kinda crappy too but it's better than nothing-ne?

Review please, it inspires me to write more, that is if you even want more…


	15. Chapter 15

Negima still isn't mine…damn these bad negotiators, hehe joke, I'd never take it away from Akamatsu-sensei.

Oh, this chapter is fluffy ^_^

Enjoy

--

A sharp wind blew past the both of them as they stood in the street, Nodoka pulled her dressing gown tighter, Negi quickly placed his jacket around her shoulders.

"Do you think it's safe to go back in?" She asked timidly

"Should be okay now" He couldn't see anymore smoke anywhere

"At least I've got Sunday to clear this mess up before the shop re-opens on Monday"

"Let me clear it up, it's my mess" He insisted as they walked back into the shop, Nodoka firmly shut and locked the door and they went back upstairs. She didn't want to admit it but now the threat of danger seemed so much closer and she didn't want to leave him she paused in the doorway to her bedroom and looked back at him. He was sitting on the couch staring into space like she was so prone to doing. She smiled and slipped his jacket off her shoulders, she held it out to him. He jumped and looked at it before taking it from her hand.

"Thank You" She whispered and gave him a kiss on the cheek "For everything" She left the room and went into her bedroom and although she fell back onto the pillows she couldn't get back to sleep.

He raised his hand to his cheek and stared at her bedroom door with a small smile on his face. Suddenly his fears didn't seem so bad and his entire being felt that little bit warmer. He'd been confused about it for a very long time but now there was no doubt about it, he was falling for her just as hard as she had fallen for him ten years ago, only without the actual falling. How to tell her though, was another matter entirely. He could just walk in there now and tell her, after all she had kissed him on the cheek that was a sign she still liked him wasn't it?

He stood up, reached out to knock on the door but his hand wouldn't move, he now understood exactly what had been running through her head before she'd confessed to him on the Kyoto trip. He took a deep breath and knocked before he could stop himself.

"Hello?"

"Can I come in?"

"Y-Yeah…"

He pushed the door open, she was sitting on her bed still wearing her dressing gown, it didn't look like she'd been trying to get back to sleep at all, the lamp was on and there was a book on her bedside table but it was closed. She smiled at him and he smiled back, she moved over so he could sit down which he did gratefully. "Nodoka-san…" He started

"Yes Negi-kun?"

He paused, how to start? "I…" He paused again glad that the light was dim and hoping it would cover the blush on his cheeks. He glanced around hoping for some inspiration, he looked at the book on her table again. Seeing nothing he could use to start a conversation he decided to just come out and say it. "It's taken me ten years but I finally have an answer for your confession, if you still want one…" He looked at her, she brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"I've waited ten years I think it would be rude of me not to hear the reply now" She smiled

"Then…I can now honestly say, Miyazaki Nodoka, I think I love you"

--

Done and dusted, how'zat?

Well I say done and dusted it's not really is it? Slight cliffy *shrugs*

I hope you found it as Kawaii as I did…

Oh and I know it was short…

Review?


	16. Chapter 16

Hmm, Negima hasn't ever been and will never be mine…

More fluff!

Oh and a shocking discovery.

--

It fell from his lips and it was as if time was standing still as the words sunk in. He gently took her hands in his, she squeezed his hand. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

"Negi Springfield, it's been ten years and I can honestly say, I still love you" She told him. Pulling away from the hold gently he stared into her eyes for a moment before doing something he'd never done before. He leant in and kissed her gently, her lips were even softer than he remembered. He pulled away, brushed a lock of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear before kissing her again. The kiss was more passionate this time and lasted longer, a lot longer.

[A/n: Insert own M rated scene here if you wish, I may put it in at a later date if I feel like it but for now this is staying teen rated]

It was as if a giant weight had been lifted as they fell back onto the bed and held each other close before falling asleep in each others' arms.

-

When Nodoka's alarm went off the next morning she didn't want to move. She could feel Negi's arms around her reminding her that she hadn't only dreamt the previous nights events. So, instead of getting up she just moved closer to him keeping her eyes closed.

He laughed gently. "Heh, morning love" She opened her eyes and looked up at his smiling face "Doesn't that sound strange?" He asked

"Not really" She told him "Sounds more like a dream come true" She smiled.

"You're so cheesy" He said with a grin and kissed her forehead "But it's cute"

She laughed "Thank you I think?"

They both sat up, Nodoka rubbed her eyes and Negi turned the alarm off. As Nodoka sat up and tried to find her slippers on the floor with her feet he pulled her back. "Do we really have to get up? It is Sunday after all"

She giggled "No, that's right we don't"

He pulled her into a kiss but, as luck would have it, the doorbell rang. "Damn" He said smirking as she got up hurriedly re-tying her dressing gown around her and rushing down the stairs to open the door, running a hand though her messy hair.

She pulled back the bolts turned the key and peeked out through a small crack before opening it wider and ushering Yue into the bookstore.

"I hope I didn't wake you" Yue said as took in Nodoka's slightly dishevelled appearance

"Oh No, you didn't, it's okay" Nodoka frowned slightly "But are you?"

Yue looked at her old best friend and Nodoka wondered what was going through her mind and what had brought her to her home so early on a Sunday morning. "I don't know" The small philosopher said.

"Well then I think we need some tea, at least I know I do"

Yue nodded silently and allowed herself to be ushered upstairs where Nodoka insisted she sit on the couch and made some tea. Handing Yue a steaming cup Nodoka sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nodoka…" Yue said quietly

"Yeah?"

"You've always been the person I could open up to most and right now I kind of just need someone to listen and not judge and I know it's really soon after we met up again but-"

Nodoka wondered again what was going on "What is it?"

"Well…the thing is, I need advice…"

"On?"

"Uh…" Yue stared into her lap "Maybe I should talk to Kotaro first…"

"About what? What's the matter?" Nodoka was starting to worry and it was showing in her voice

"I…think I'm pregnant"

--

Yeah that's the end of the chapter

So? How'd you like the shocking discovery?

Review?


	17. Chapter 17

I am soooo sorry that this has taken so long, I completely forgot where I left it and thought it was at a much less cliffhanger-y moment than the one there was. So my apologies and I hope this helps. Enjoy.

Negima isn't mine

"You're-?" Nodoka didn't finish the sentence but the question was obvious enough

"Well I tested positive…" Yue's normally emotionless tone was wavering slightly.

Nodoka glanced over her shoulder at the closed bedroom door, there was water running, that meant Negi had decided to take a shower, which meant he couldn't hear them, which was probably good. She was still a little unsure of exactly how to go about talking about this, it wasn't really something she'd ever had a problem with (for obvious reasons). "I think…"

"I should tell Kotaro" Yue finished Nodoka's sentence for her before the purple haired girl had even come up with it.

"…Yeah, that's a good place to start" Nodoka agreed with a nod. "Uh…" She thought about Kotaro for a moment "He kind of poses two problems…one you can get rid of immediately by telling him, second though…"

"It might not be exactly human?"

"Yeah…" If not for the age changes and the current topic of discussion it was just like they were still at Mahora, sitting together, talking and even finishing each other's sentences. "That…might be hard to explain to the doctors"

"I'll need a magically aware midwife" Yue stated simply.

"Yeah" Nodoka nodded again

"Is that all you can say today?"

There was a pause. "Yeah"

Both girls gave a small chuckle "That's helpful"

"Sorry…um, what else can I really say? I'm not exactly good at this"

"Were you ever?"

"Not really" Nodoka shrugged "I was never one for relationships advice, Haruna was always the one to go to about that"

Yue shrugged "Yeah, but her advice was rarely good…"

"That was a risk you took I guess…"

"Speaking of relationships you and Negi-sama finally got together then?" Yue said, it wasn't really a question, it was more a statement.

"Uh…How'd you know that?"

"You were awake at six am on a Sunday morning, he's currently in your bedroom and there are none of his things on the couch, it follows he slept in your bed."

Nodoka realised this was true, the shower had stopped and Negi hadn't appeared that meant he was indeed still in her room. "Nothing ever gets past you does it?"

Yue shook her head. "What happened downstairs?"

"Hmm?" with everything Nodoka had almost forgotten about the events of the night before "Oh…there was a fire…"

"A fire?" Yue repeated as a question

"Yeah…" Nodoka nodded

"A magical fire?"

"Yeah" She nodded again "But Negi fixed it and it was over very quickly, nothing got damaged, well not much and we're both alive and well and that's what matters"

Negi chose that moment to walk out of Nodoka's room, "Oh Yue-san, Hello. Problem?"

Yue shook her head, "No Negi-sama, just talking to Nodoka."

"Don't let me stop you." He poured himself a cup of tea, "I'll get to work clearing up more of that mess." Somewhere along the line he'd become a little more intuitive towards the girls and their problems and this was definitely a girl problem from the looks of things. He headed down the stairs.

Nodoka smiled slightly, "So…"

Yue shuffled in her seat, "I should get back before he misses me, I have to work out how to tell him too."

Nodoka stood, "Right, good luck, come back later if you want to. I'd like to know how it all pans out and if Kotaro's up for It you should bring him over, I'm sure he'd love to catch up with Negi."

Yue stood too and nodded, "Probably." They hugged each other gently and walked down the stairs to where Negi was sweeping up. Yue bowed and bade him goodbye before leaving, Nodoka shut and locked the door behind her.

Negi looked up, "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

"Oh, no, we're fine, Yue just wanted some advice. She-" She started to say that Yue might be returning later but then stopped, if she didn't show up then she didn't want Negi to worry that something bad had happened, "-always comes to me for advice."

Negi sensed that wasn't what she'd been about to say but let it go, he nodded. "As long as you're both okay."

The once-librarian nodded, "Just fine." She gave a bright smile, "What do you want to do today?"


End file.
